Eye of the Beholder
by Onikage
Summary: Something saccharine for all you trick or treaters out there. Goliath and Elisa share a lesson about beauty in its many forms.


**Title**: Eye of the Beholder

**Fandom**: Gargoyles

**Rating**: [**K**]

**Disclaimer**: All characters regarding cartoon series herein are property of Disney® and Greg Weisman. I am just a bored individual with a mind of her own that's slowly growing out of control.

* * *

><p>Gargoyles<p>

**Eye of the Beholder**

Onikage

Goliath looked up to see Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn hurry rapidly up the stairs. His brow rose as a pirate, a trench coat, and pilot shot past him. "Ach! Stop runnin' about like a bunch of wild heathens!" Hudson barked as Bronx nearly toppled him from his recliner. Goliath chuckled as they scurried out to the clock tower's balcony. "What's got them in such a hurry?" Hudson queried.

"They are just anxious to enjoy the only time of year it seems to not have to hide in the shadows_._" Hudson stroked his beard.

"I see now. Is that wise?" the old one asked.

"I see no harm tonight. With that creature still on the loose, it would be wise to have them out in the city." Hudson glanced down at the book his young pupil held.

"With that beasty on the loose," he began and snatched the book staring at the painted page in the old novella, "is it wise to be stayin' in to… read?" He noted the lion-like human and a young girl on the page. His fanged smile grew. He couldn't read and was half blind, but he wasn't a fool. "Ye be playin' with fire, laddie." Goliath plucked the book back from his master with an annoyed glare.

"I do not know to what you are referring, Hudson." The old warrior's grin did not falter. He had seen a familiar glint return to the younger gargoyle's eye over the last several months. At the same time, a glimmer of loneliness he had never before seen.

"I'm sure." Goliath set the book aside and picked up another about werewolves he had been reading earlier in the evening. "What _are_ your plans this evening? Surely not to… run amok?" he chuckled. "Or would you rather read about faeries and wolves?" Goliath smirked.

"Elisa is supposed to meet me here in a few minutes to go search for the creature. Xanathos says that it is Fox. He tried to manipulate us to retrieve the jewel around her neck. He called it the 'Eye of Odin'. Though, I do not know why she insisted she go back to her apartment first."

"Aye. Ye would think she'd rather get started right away," Hudson agreed.

_"Hey! Elisa's here!" Lexington cheered and hurried back into the tower._

The others followed him. Broadway adjusted his hat. "Think she'll wear a costume too?" he asked.

"Isn't she working tonight though?" Lexington reminded. "Maybe she'll be too busy."

"No, I think she said she was off duty tonight," Brooklyn corrected and adjusted the red bandana on his head. "Hey do you think I should wear the eye patch?"

"Nah, you don't wanna over do it," Lexington said. "I'm gonna go meet her!" Lexington dashed down the steps.

"Hey wait for us!"

Goliath stood with a chuckle. It was good to see them as lively as they were. Over the last few months the initial excitement about the city seemed to abate. He laid a hand on Hudson's shoulder. "I'll be out on the perch, Hudson."

"Hm?" He blinked. "Don't ye want to greet your 'bonnie lass'?" he chuckled. Goliath silenced him with another look. The last few months had made the old one quite playful. Goliath unfurled his wings as he leapt to the stone railing. He looked out at the rising moon with a sigh. He frowned. "He's not making this any easier for me," he growled. He recalled the book he had been reading and let out a long sigh:

_Welcome Beauty, banish fear,_

_You are queen and mistress here._

_Speak your wishes, speak your will,_

_Swift obedience meets them still._

Elisa for certain had no fear. She was always welcome to their roost… as one would might called it. She only had to speak a request to him and he would do it without question. He covered his face with a groan. Eyes closed as he remembered grassland with rolling hills green and lush as far as the eye could see. He remembered a sea of stars overhead. Now before him were towers of iron and glass and roads of stone and the humans of this time were just as barbaric as they were a thousand years ago. For a moment he believed that times were simpler then. Now what troubles had plagued him were gone and new ones in its place.

Goliath felt his heart thudding suddenly in his chest. Some of them he wondered if they really were troublesome. He growled to himself. _Hnn, I am acting like a wretched youngling!_ Another sigh escaped. "… Still, it has been a long time, but," '_Who could ever learn to love a beast?' _he recalled. He groaned inwardly at how melodramatic he seemed. "I need to snap out of this..."

Hudson shook his head as he watched the younger gargoyle brooding once more. Bronx keened up at him. "Aye. I know, boyo. Things like these… are not as simple as we would have them." Bronx's tail wagged happily. "Oh, what am I talking to _you_ for? Ye just want another one of those 'milkbones'. You're going to get fat like me…" Bronx barked. "Ach… Come on ye beasty."

* * *

><p>Elisa grumbled to herself. <em>How did I ever come to the conclusion that wearing this thing was a good idea?<em> She struggled with the ruffles of the goldenrod gown as she climbed the ladder to the library beneath the clock tower. She heard the commotion from the floor above her.

_"Oh, I still say we should go to Times Square," Lexington said._

_ "We can't; there are way too many people," Brooklyn stated._

_ "But no one will notice!" he argued._

_ "I don't care where we go as long as we get to eat!" Broadway chimed._

_ "Don't you ever think about other things?" Brooklyn asked._

_ "Yup. Where there is good food, there is good company!" he grinned with a smile in his voice. He met with no argument._

Elisa climbed the rest of the way. She suddenly felt shy. _Oh well, too late to turn back now._ "Hello boys!" she called climbing the rest of the way. She smoothed her gown as Lexington scampered over to her. She always had to smile when he moved. The word scamper was the only word she could use to describe it. He stopped short with his eyes wide.

"Oh wooow," he gaped. The other two followed in suit, reactions similar.

"E-Elisa," Broadway began. A heavy blush tinged her cheeks. She placed her hands on her hips in an attempt to hide it.

"You guys okay?" she laughed. The three nodded. Lexington's curiosity of the fabric of the gown took over his amazement.

"Doesn't this look like something Princess Katherine used to wear?" he asked and held the edge of her dress. Brooklyn smirked.

"I think Magus probably would have had a fit if he saw her like that," he chuckled. Broadway smiled.

"You look so pretty Elisa. Why don't you wear a dress more often?" he asked.

"W-well, it would probably be a little difficult to flip and handcuff a two-hundred pound bouncer in this," she smirked. "Don't worry though," she added and patted her hip. "I'm packing plenty of heat."

"I'll say!" Brooklyn grinned. Elisa flushed heavily. Brooklyn was definitely fitting into the new century, save for the wings and turning to stone aspect of it.

"Aw don't tease her," Broadway smiled.

"I'm a big girl, but thanks Broadway. Bet you guys are glad to be able to go out without… surprising anyone."

"We still haven't figured out where to go," Lexington mumbled. Elisa grinned.

"How about Times Square? Goliath and I are supposed to keep an eye out for the creature that's been running rampant for a month. That might be a good place to start."

"All right! Let's go!' he grinned.

"Have fun. Where are Goliath and Hudson? Are they dressed up like you three?" she giggled.

"Yeah right. This is Hudson we're talking about. He still calls the television a 'picture box'," Brooklyn smirked.

"Call it wishful thinking," she joked.

"Come _on_ you guys! We only have until the sun comes up!" Lexington ushered and hurried back up the stairs. Elisa followed carefully behind him. Brooklyn nudged Broadway.

"Heh, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" he whispered.

"Huh? About what?"

"Goliath."

"What _about_ Goliath?" Broadway was getting annoyed that they weren't all ready down in the city.

"Shh!"" He pulled Broadway aside. "You saw Elisa, right?"

"Yeah. Is something wrong? I thought she looked pretty."

"_Exactly_."

"Wha? Oh… _Ohhh._"

"Read me now?" Broadway chuckled.

"Now I know why he's been-"

"Brooding?"

"Yeah." Broadway's ears drooped slightly with a sad look. "Even though I know Demona is our enemy, I bet he still misses her."

"Sometimes, but…" He started towards the stairs and looked back. "I think it's something more than that. Demona and Goliath were together a long time. I've never seen him happier… until…"

"You mean Elisa? But… she's," Broadway didn't finish.

"I know," Brooklyn sighed. He remembered the incident with the Titania's Mirror. Goliath had not been quite the same since. It felt odd thinking and feeling like a human. It was more so when Elisa was a gargoyle. It was unnatural. However, when he thought about how things were: everything just seemed to fit.

Even them.

* * *

><p>"Good evenin' to ya lassie!" Hudson greeted. He blinked at her golden ballroom gown. "My, my. I suppose you are partaking in this… tradition?" Elisa giggled.<p>

"You don't approve?"

"How can I disapprove when you look as lovely as you do?" he smiled. "At least ye don't look like you fell into a laundry bin," he whispered indicating to Brooklyn as he came up the steps. "Boyo's got more handkerchiefs on than… Ach. I'm ramblin' again. Goliath is outside on the perch."

"He's brooding again, isn't he?" she smirked.

"Aye, lassie. He's been doing it more these days."

"Has he said anything?"

"Does he ever?" Hudson retorted. Bronx hovered about her feet. "_Ach!_ Away with ye, Bronx, you'll muddy up her dress." Bronx keened with a whimper and slinked back. Elisa kneeled. She gave him a few dog treats stashed in her bag she carried.

"It's okay, boy. Trick or treat." He licked her cheek.

Elisa looked up at the clock and saw the giant silhouette of wings. She suddenly felt very nervous. Hudson smirked. Her demeanor did not go unnoticed. She petted Bronx on the head before standing. "You guys haven't heard anything else about the creature have you?"

"Nu uh," Broadway began. "Goliath as been lookin' in a bunch of books since he got back an our ago with you." Elisa looked over at the stack of books by the recliner. She grabbed a book about werewolves. She noted that with it being a full moon it might make sense, but she was also seriously considering that Xanathos might be telling the truth. She didn't care for the man, but her desire to protect the city outweighed that.

"Elisa," Lexington started, "what is your costume of anyway?" She wasn't sure if they knew the story until she noticed the other book. She noticed the cover and opened it to the page marked. She smiled softly. _And they say faeries tales don't happen._ She handed the book to him with a wink before heading up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Broadway asked. "What's with the book?" The smallest gargoyle looked down at the cover and smirked.

"I'll read it to you when we get back. Let's go."

"Wha? Why?"

"Ach, let the _princess_ be for now, shall we?" Hudson chuckled.

* * *

><p>Goliath's ears pricked to hearing the sound of footsteps. They were a female's, but different. It was not the usual soft padding of the boots she always wore, but a clacking sound. Regardless, he recognized that stride anywhere, though it seemed hesitant which was out of character for her. "Elisa? Is everything all right?" His eyes widened as she approached in her yellow ball gown. He leapt off the perch, caping his wings.<p>

"Happy Halloween," she smiled. "I figured that it would be easier to look for the creature on the streets rather than above them. " She twirled around, the fabric swishing softly as she moved. Goliath found himself smiling. "Do… you like it?" she asked softly. Goliath blinked.

_Elisa? Shy?_ He nodded. "Aye. Very much. Yellow suits you very well." He thought of the book he had been reading earlier. "You look… lovely," he managed to say as he stepped closer and took her hand. But, won't your gown be troublesome if we run into the creature?" Elisa smiled.

"Thanks, but I'll manage. I honestly hadn't thought about it though. I wore my gun in case things got bad." She looked up at him silently and studied his stone-like features closely. He was a gargoyle, but he wasn't ugly by any means. His features were very much like they were under Puck's magic. He was kind and beautiful to her inside and out. "You know, I still find it hard that someone so kind has so many enemies." Goliath lowered his eyes, his heart remembering.

"To some, it does not matter how kind you are… only what you look like." Elisa held his face to turn back to her.

"Well the first time I met you… I was afraid," she admitted. She lowered her eyes. "Your heart is good, Goliath. I only wish everyone could see what I see." He turned from her and approached the perch again, looking down at the busy streets.

"Regardless… I will always be a monster… _a beast _to some," he murmured sadly. Elisa sighed and looped her arm around his, resting her head on it.

"I can understand if walking around the city with me would make you uncomfortable," she said softly with a little bit of disappointment in her voice. His talon slipped over her hand snugly.

"No. You have never made me uncomfortable, Elisa." He smiled, sadness erased from him. "You are very kind to consider something I have missed for a thousand years." Elisa lowered her eyes and stared at her gloved hand in his claw. She clutched it to her.

"_'"Among mankind," says Beauty, "there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart.'"_ Goliath stiffened as he recognized her words. He had only read them minutes ago. He looked down at her.

"Elisa…" Her words struck him nearly speechless. True they were words from a book, but coming from her they became more than that.

"Goliath, this world will one day see you as I do. I don't know how long it will take, but I promise you." She touched his cheek fondly. Goliath looked shocked for a moment, then smiled softly. He reached up, hesitantly at first, but then took a lock of her hair and stroked it gently; careful not to ruin the work she did on her hair.

It was not like the hair of a gargoyle. It was just as soft, but hers was finer. It was the first time he had touched the hair of another in this manner in a long time. Elisa watched him carefully as he seemed fixated on her hair. He looked her in the eye as he let the strands fall loose from his talon. "I thank you, Elisa. Your heart truly is one of the more … _beautiful_ things of humanity," he whispered to her in a tone that was not quite like him. He had had drawn himself slightly closer to her. Elisa smiled up at him. There was a shuffling that made Goliath's ears prick.

_"Ow! Quit shoving!" Lexington hissed._

_"Then get off my tail!" Brooklyn winced._

Goliath stepped back slightly, returning to space that was more appropriate for a gargoyle and human. He let out an annoyed groan, but then smirked down at Elisa. "Don't you three have something better to do?" he called out to where they could hear them. Elisa had flushed heavily finally realizing that they were being watched the whole time. She swore to herself that the dress was making her act less like herself and more like a teenager. The three younger gargoyles stepped out from the doorway of the clock. Lexington hopped to the perch and waved. "Have fun you two!"

"Don't stay out toooo late!" Broadway teased.

"Later _Princess!_" Brooklyn grinned. The three of them took off into the sky before Goliath had the chance to get mad. Elisa giggled as she heard an annoyed groan from Goliath.

"Who's he callin' a princess?" Elisa smirked. "I'm hardly-AH!" She gasped as Goliath scooped her up in his arms.

"Well, shall we be off, _my lady?"_ Goliath chuckled. Elisa blushed.

"What's gotten into _you!_" she laughed as he leapt from the perch. He smiled down at her.

"Just a little bit of the _beast_, Beauty." Elisa laughed.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sort of a rendition of what I think happened between when Goliath first encountered Fox and before he and Elisa were walking down the street. I'm not sure when the first episode was where Goliath had meaningful contact with Elisa's hair. I've always had a feeling that since the episodes of "The Mirror" and "Eye of the Beholder" that this is when their relationship turns to something more. I will say that it's much easier to write from Goliath's perspective than Elisa's. Maybe it's because _I_ brood too much myself. Hudson is fun to write. Mostly because saying his parts out loud give me an excuse to talk with a Scotsman's (gargoyle's) accent. Lol. The excerpts used are from Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont's version of Beauty and the Beast, save for the one we all know isn't.


End file.
